Shichinintai Apprentice
by AAMLchu
Summary: Bankotsu is thinking about adding a new member to the Shichinintai. An apprentice. This story will follow the apprentice after they join. Shichinintai X O.C.
1. Chapter 1

Shichinintai Apprentice

Chapter 1

Bankotsu sat outside on the wooden porch, lost in thought. The idea has come to mind many times but he just couldn't decide what to do with it. Jakotsu, the Shichinintai's leader of attack, slid the door open and walked over to Bankotsu. "What's wrong , aniki-chan?" Jakotsu asked. "Jakotsu-san, I've been thinking this over for some time but what do think of an apprentice for the Shichinintai?" Jakotsu stared at the sky and then back at Bankotsu. "I like the idea but where are we going to find someone who's good enough?" Jakotsu questioned him. "Ummm...what if...what if we hold a competition to see who would be a good apprentice," he answered. "Okay, but what exactly will they have to do in this competition?" "Let's see...They will have to be able to dodge and block our attacks. Those who are unable to, well, I think you know that answer. Just think of it as a little practice if you want to," Bankotsu said grinning. Thinking of all the blood and cute boys to kill Jakotsu got one of his usual turn ons.

He giggled,"Aniki! This is going to be so much fun! I'll go tell everyone else." He got up to leave. "Wait a minute, Jakotsu." Bankotsu grabbed Jakotsu's hand, pulled on his arm, and plopped Jakotsu in his lap. "Hey, aniki-chan, what is it?" Bankotsu grabbed Jakotsu's chin, forcing Jakotsu to look at him. Jakotsu blushed. Those eyes...those beautiful sapphire eyes met his. Jakotsu got a familiar feeling. The feeling he always got when he looked deeply in Bankotsu's eyes. Jakotsu didn't want to admit to himself but he had fallen in love with Bankotsu. The first time he noticed his feelings for the young boy was when they had their first kiss. The kiss wasn't at all any sign of either guy loving the other. It was a mere practice kiss for Bankotsu. He was having problems kissing a girl for the first time. Jakotsu had brought up the idea to help the young boy. Bankotsu, of course, was completely shocked and said he wasn't in any way interested in men.

"I know you're not interested in men but it's only a practice kiss, okay," Jakotsu said. "Okay, but only one kiss." Jakotsu nodded. Bankotsu slowly began to lean down to kiss him. Their cheeks began to burn. "But...then again, aniki, you don't have to...if that is... you don't want to." "No, I need to get my first kiss out of the way and I feel more comfortable kissing you than any other girl," he replied. Jakotsu's blush became ten times worse. A lump formed in his throat. His heart pounded so faster and harder inside his chest, Jakotsu wondered if Bankotsu could hear it. Bankotsu's heart began to beat harder and faster with Jakotsu's. 'I can't lie to myself anymore. I'm in love with...Jakotsu. If I wasn't I wouldn't have said what I just did. Damn it! I...I have tell him. But how that hell am I going to that if I can't even kiss a freaking girl-' Bankotsu's thoughts were disturbed by a sudden touch on his cheeks. "Jakotsu, what are you-" was all he could get out before he felt the pressure of Jakotsu's lips. Bankotsu tensed up at first but he melted into the kiss. He soon wanted more.

He licked Jakotsu's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Jakotsu, of course, gave it to him. 'I can't keep saying I'm not. Bankotsu, the truth is...I...love you. I always have since the second I saw you.' Bankotsu wrapped him arms around Jakotsu, deepening the kiss. They finally pull away and noticed the situation was getting a little awkward. "Uh...um...so do you think you can kiss that girl?" Jakotsu asked. "N-no, I think I could use a little more practice if you don't mind," Bankotsu answered him.

"Has something been bothering you lately? You haven't been yourself for a while." Jakotsu shook his head and came back to reality. "No, everything is fine," he lied. The truth was that it was getting harder and harder for Jakotsu to hide his feelings for his friend. He would constantly try to avoid Bankotsu, if it meant being alone with him at anytime. It just wasn't the right time for Jakotsu to fourth and confess his feelings. His confession could ruin their friendship and could also leave him with a broken heart. An owner of a lonely heart is much better than an owner of a broken heart.

(A/N: If you listen to 80's music you'll know (or should know) that the last sentence you just read is a song lyric to "Owner of a Lonely Heart" by Yes. To be honest I'm listening to the song as I write this. :3)

"Jakotsu, I can tell when you're lying. So are you going to tell me or am I going to get it out of you the 'hard way'?" Jakotsu blushed and almost got a nose bleed. Bankotsu's 'hard way' was just about the same thing that Jakotsu did when he went after his prey just without all the killing and blood. In other words, sexual harassment if you want to call it that. So, yes, yaoi fangirls this means you will have your yaoi. "Okay, I won't use the 'hard way'. But," Bankotsu used beg, "please, onii-san, please tell me what's wrong." Bankotsu only uses beg when he really wants something. Most of the time with Jakotsu it worked. But this wasn't one of those times. "I said no." Bankotsu sighed, "I didn't want to do this but you asked for it." He grabbed Jakotsu hips. "Aniki! I've told you a million times not to grab me there. You know it's my...," Bankotsu tightened his grip, "...turn on spot."

He placed his head on Jakotsu's shoulder. "If you would just tell what the hell is wrong I won't do this." "No! I said everything is fine! So stop before I can't stop myself. I don't to hurt you."

(A/N: ReViEw!)


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: This chapter contains Shounen Ai and Yaoi.)**

Shichinintai Apprentice

Chapter 2

"Okay, then." He licked Jakotsu's neck. "Bankotsu! Stop!" Jakotsu's cheeks went a deep crimson. Ignoring his request, Bankotsu continued. "Ba.." Jakotsu was breathless. Waves of pure pleasure snaked their way up his spine. He bit back a moan. The sensation he was getting felt so good. Jakotsu relaxed himself against his temporary lover. Bankotsu took to him relaxing as a "you have to do better than that" sign. He moved his hands slowly down his uke's body to his lower thigh.

(A/N: _Uke_ is a yaoi term. The uke is the one who recieves. _Seme_ (another yaoi term) is the one who gives.)

Goosebumps formed under his touch. Jakotsu let out a gasp. His seme was forcing his hands between his legs and moving towards the hot skin under his yukata. He placed his hands over his seme's and pulled them closer. Jakotsu was losing his self control. 'Just a little closer. Only a little more. Come on! Damn it! Hurry up already!' He suddenly snapped out of his mental state and tried stopping Bankotsu's hands. But it didn't work. He tried as hard as he could but it was no use. Bankotsu was stronger than him. He was only able to slow his seme. 'Ban-chan, stop! Stop before I hurt you!' Just before Bankotsu's hands caressed the hot skin, Jakotsu screamed, "Okay, okay! Something has been bothering me! Just get your hands away for that spot before I fuck ya!"

Bankotsu removed his hands. "Was it that hard it that hard to come out and say it?" Jakotsu relaxed himself a bit. "Yes! I could have hurt you! What the hell were you thinking?" "I just was worried about you, onii-san," Bankotsu said, snuggling against Jakotsu. "Enough of the sweet and innocent act-"

"Well! I'm sorry!" Bankotsu played sweet and innocent again and puffed out his cheeks, "I just don't want you to be upset about something. You've been avoiding me so much lately, I couldn't help but become worried." He turned away to hide a blush, "Jakotsu, I don't like to choose favorites of my men but you're the most important out of all of them. Since my mom was killed, you were the only person I could really turn to if I have a problem. You're more than my friend. You're my 'onii-san'."

He turned back to Jakotsu and whispered softly, "My...everything." He leaned up and stole a kiss from Jakotsu's lips. Jakotsu was taken by surprise for a few seconds but quickly began kissing back.

Several minutes went by and many kisses were given, each with more passion than the last. Bankotsu finished up by giving Jakotsu butterfly kisses on each of his cheeks, forehead, and one last one on his nose. He looked his friend dead in the eye and said, "Jakotsu, I lov-"

"Hey! Bankotsu no Aniki! We need you inside," Renkotsu shouted. He let out a sigh, "Okay, in a minute." 'Why is it everytime I try and tell Jakotsu that I love him I always interrpted?' It was true. Whenever they had a moment like this they were always interrpted by someone. That someone always being Renkotsu.

After discussing the thought about the apprentice, everyone seemed to like the idea. The following day, the announcement was made to the current villlage where the Shichinintai were staying. The competition would be held in a week.

Five days later...

She was a young, happy thirteen-year-old with dark auburn hair pulled back in a high ponytail by a bow and beautiful sapphire eyes. Her wardrobe consisted of a sky blue yukata, red obi, white socks and sandals. She enter the village and took notice to the village men. Most of them were practicing their battle moves with katanas. "Maybe there's a battle about to start?"she said to herself. "No, that's not it, my dear." She turned to see one of the village elders. "Then what are they preparing for?" she asked. "A band of mercenaries who call themselves the Shichinintai are holding a competition to see if they can find an apprentice. But if you ask me it's not a good idea to even think about joining the competiton. I've seen what the Shichinintai can do. They're very strong."

"Then you're saying they'll hold up a good fight, right?"

"Yes."

She was excited. "Alright!" she exclaimed. It had been a long time since she had had a good battle.

The young girl practiced her battle moves as well for the following two days.

The day of the competition...

There was a great number of men and young boys who appeared. Jakotsu pecked through the door. "Wow! There are so many cute and sexy men out there. I can't wait to cut them all up."

"Okay, is eveyone ready? Renkotsu?"

"Yes."

"Jakotsu?"

"Hell's yeah!"

The animated sweat drop appeared on Bankotsu's head. "Ginkotsu?"

"Gersh." *Translation: yes.*

"Mukotsu?"

"Yes, Bankotsu no Aniki."

"Kyokotsu?"

"Yeah."

"Suikotsu?"

"Bring it on."

Half an hour later...

She awaited up in a tree for the last person to fell. 'Come on! Hurry the hell up!' She watched the band of mercenaries for about another minute or so until that last person fell.

"Alright, guys, the fun's over for now."

"Aww!" Jakotsu whined.

'Finally! They're done,' she thought as she slid down her tree.


	3. Chapter 3

Shichinintai Apprentice

Chapter 3

The Shichinintai turned back to go the shrine. "Great job men! I guess we won't be getting an apprentice." Just as Bankotsu said that a chain flew past the right side of his face. "Are you sure about that?" she said with a smirk. Bankotsu turned to see the chain disappear up the sleeve of her yukata. By that time he had Banryu out and ready to go. "What do you want of me, demon?" he asked, referring to the chain scythe blades peeking out of her sleeves making it look like she had claws.

"I'm not a demon." She threw both of her chain scythes at him. He blocked with Banryu. "Get away from him, wench!" The Jakotsutou blades were send flying along with fire and posionous gases. Followed were shoots fired for a cannon, the clash of a giant iron ball to the ground, and the slashes of a pair of tekko kagi, or long bladed claws.

The battle was very intense and lasted about an hour. She showed the Shichinintai the amazing skills she had. She blocked the Jakotsutou and Banryu with grace. She dodged Renkotsu's flare throwers and Mukotsu's posion attacks. At the end she had Bankotsu on the ground with both chain scythes at his neck. He thought it was the end for him until she started laughing. 'What the hell?' was the first thing that went to through his mind. What was she laughing at?

"Oh, my...ha ha...oh my gosh...ha ha...you fell for it. You freaking fell for it," she contiued laughing. She removed her scythes from his neck and then fell over laughing. The sweatdrop animation appeared on everyone's head except her's. Bankotsu quickly get back to his feet and grabbed Banryu. He placed the large halberd at the base of her throat. Feeling the cold blade against her skin she stop laughing. "What's your name, wench?" Bankotsu questioned her. Wench? Wench! An angry cross popped up on her head. Wench this. Wench that. She was sick of it. Always, always. She was always called 'wench'. "My name's not wench!" she screamed.

"Fine then! Woman!"

That made her even angrier. "MY NAME'S NOT WOMAN EITHER!" She brought her scythes back out and tried pushing the halberd away from her neck. Amazingly she did. Then bounced back to her feet. "My name's not wench or women! My name's Amaya! Ya hear me! A! MA! YA!"

"Okay, Amaya," Bankotsu started, "Since you're the only one left. You're our apprentice." "Apprentice?" Amaya thought back to what the old village elder had told her. He had said something about the Shichinintai and an apprentice. She snapped her fingers and said, "Oh, yeah. Sorry, I'm not interested. I only wanted a good battle."

Bankotsu was stunned. This girl named Amaya had the chance of a lifetime being an apprentice for the infamous Shichinintai and she turned up the offer. What the hell? Many people would kill to be in her position. "B-but don't you want to feel the excitement of battle? The rush? The fun?" he asked. Amaya walked off, "Nothing I haven't expericed before."

"Wait," he said, grabbing her hand, "What do you mean by that?" She just looked at him. "Would you please explain inside over a hot cup of tea," Bankotsu said sweetly. Amaya smiled warmly, excepting his invitation.

Inside the shrine...

"So, Amaya, wasn't it?" Renkotsu asked. She nodded. "Would you please explain why you're so expericed?" "Well, as a baby I was found by some demon slayers and both of my parents were killed by a demon. So they took me back to their village and raised me as their own. I started my training are a young age and mastered my first chain scythe by about age six. By age eight, I was able to use two chain scythes like I am now. I left the village about a year ago."

"I heard of that village. All of the best demon slayers come from there. Don't some of them gases?" Mukotsu asked. "Yes, but I'm no posion expert. Would you mind teaching me more? Please, Chi chi?" Amaya begged. Before he answered, she threw her hands over her mouth. "Gomennasai!" she cried. "It's okay."

"Really?"

He nodded his head. Amaya's face filled with delight. "Arigatou, Chi chi!" She cried again going into a chibi form and hugged him tightly until she about killed him.

"And who are you?" Amaya asked Jakotsu after everyone else had introduced themself. He didn't answer.

"Excuse me. Do you fall asleep? Hello?" She waved her hand in front of his face.

No answer.

"That's Jakotsu. He's not a big fan of girls," Bankotsu said," Jakotsu, just say 'hi.'"

(A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I haven't been writing much lately.)


End file.
